The Conclusion of Something Bad
by CeliaEquus
Summary: Part three the last part of the 'Something Bad' trilogy. Now that Professor Snape's dead, what will happen to the Grangers? And what will change through Hermione's time-travelling efforts?
1. After the Battle

"After the Battle"

Hermione sat by her professor's side, holding him in her arms, until her parents arrived and prised her away from him. Even then, she still held onto his hand, still apologising softly to this man that only the Grangers knew to be Severus Snape. Mr. Granger had the presence of mind to take off the potion master's cloak, and place it over the top of him so that no one would make the right assumption about the man's identity. Particularly as Dumbledore was nearby, watching them carefully.

"Hermione?" Severus asked, and he knelt beside her. He was frowning, jealous, as she had yet to relinquish her hold on Professor Snape's hand. "Are you all right?"

She turned; and, as if seeing him for the first time, launched herself into his arms, dropping the professor's hand in the process. She sobbed, now whispering apologies to him.

"All right, foolish question," he acknowledged. "Who was he?"

"A former teacher of mine," she said quietly. "He taught me potions. And… and he saved your life, Severus. He saved your… your life." She began to laugh hysterically, before the hysterical laughter turned to hysterical tears. "Oh, the irony," he thought he head her murmur, but he dismissed it. What could possibly be ironic about the situation?

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked quietly. "Anything at all?"

"Just hold me, my love," she replied, and his heart skipped a beat at the words 'my love'. "Just keep holding me."

"I will, I will."

"Don't let me go."

"I won't, I won't. I promise."

"Hermione?" Mrs. Granger asked, bending down to her daughter. She had tears trickling down her cheeks, too. "We're going to tell Professor Dumbledore about your professor… all right?" She looked at Hermione significantly, who looked faintly shocked—and horrified—for a moment. But then, seeing the wisdom in her mother's words, nodded. "I'm sure you're being looked after very well."

"She is," Severus said, tightening his possessive hold around his girlfriend. Mrs. Granger nodded with a teary smile, and returned to her husband's side. The headmaster was levitating the covered body of the stranger, and they were taking it up to the school. He nuzzled Hermione's hair. The other students were talking to each other awkwardly; or, in the case of Narcissa and Lucius, were just holding each other. The teachers were tending to the injured or dead students, as were some of the older students, the ones come to help 'tidy up'. Hogsmeade residents were offering help; Rosmerta was giving away warm drinks; the owners of Honeydukes were handing out chocolate, though even Remus Lupin wasn't getting much enjoyment from the sweets.

Hermione sniffed, and buried herself even deeper into Severus' arms. She couldn't get any closer unless there were no clothes between them; and she certainly wasn't anywhere near ready for that.

"Want to return to Hogwarts?" Severus asked. "I can stay with you tonight, or you can stay with me."

"I need to see Professor Dumbledore. My parents will be done soon."

"It can wait…"

"No, it can't, Severus," Hermione said desperately. "I… I know things now, things that he needs to know, too."

"About what?"

She looked directly into his eyes, fearless. "About how to bring down Voldemort."

"Good." That word was spoken by most of the people around them, those that heard. Hermione almost cried with relief. Things were bound to get better now, weren't they?

But Professor Snape had given his life willingly again… only this time, he really was dead.

**

* * *

**

Ah… but we know that, technically, he isn't. Why? Because his younger counterpart still lives.

**As of Monday, I'll be posting one chapter of each story a week; so, a chapter of one story is posted on Monday, and then the next chapter posted the next Monday. That way, I'll not only have more time for uni work, but you won't be bombarded by seven emails a day from me and you may get better quality work, though I make no guarantees.**


	2. Confessions

"Confessions"

"What have my parents told you?" Hermione asked the headmaster bluntly. She was sitting opposite him, and Severus was waiting outside the office in case his girlfriend needed him. Little did he know she would always need him, and always want him.

"They've told me about your time-travelling exploits, and the fact that the man who just died was the same man whose life he saved," Dumbledore replied. He was graver than Hermione had ever seen him. "But they said that you would want to tell me the rest."

"There was a reason I was kidnapped," she said, bowing her head. "I… I did it on purpose. I know how much you hate the thought of meddling with time, and wanted to give you the information you needed without telling you how I knew."

"What information?" he asked, sitting forward in his chair. He seemed to be more concerned with getting the information than with the fact that Hermione arranged for her own kidnapping.

"How to defeat Voldemort," she said, looking him straight in the eyes. Dumbledore's eyes glinted, and the corners of his lips curled upwards the barest of centimetres.

"How?" he said urgently.

"Have you heard of the term 'horcrux'?"

"Explain," Dumbledore said, and Hermione told him all about Slughorn's memory, all about the hunt, and all about the seven horcruxes themselves. He asked probing questions, and she answered as honestly as she could. Finally, they reached the end, and Dumbledore slumped back in his chair.

"Thank you for telling me, Miss Granger," he said, and he sighed. "But why didn't you tell me the truth from the beginning?"

"Because you impressed upon me the importance of being careful when travelling through time," she replied. "We didn't want you to send us back before we could get a chance to try and affect things here. Make positive changes. And we have. We've… done what we needed to do." She sighed, and buried her face in her hands. "And I can't leave. I just can't return to the future, not now that I've found such happiness here."

"Miss Granger, you must," Dumbledore said, and he stood with frightening finality. "I suggest that you begin to tie up any loose ends here."

"No," Hermione said, her eyes widening as she sank back into the seat. "I can't leave him. I love him."

"It's dangerous for you here," was the stern reply. "Your help has been invaluable, and I shall never forget this. I think you'll find that, if you return to the future, things will be much better; and I'm sure that Severus will understand. If he had let his younger self die, then he would have died. He did the sensible thing. Now, based on what you and your parents have told me, he'll be able to lead a better life, and be a less damaged human being when you get home."

"He'll never forgive me," Hermione said, lowering her head again and blinking back tears.

"He'll have to, Miss Granger. Now, you must leave within the week. _They'll_ be after you now."

"I have to stay and fight…"

"You've done enough fighting for one lifetime," Dumbledore said kindly, putting a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him tearfully. "Rest now. Severus will understand."

"No, he won't," she whispered, and she left the office.

**

* * *

**

Poor ol' angst-y Hermione. Looking forward to the rest of this story? Remember: 10 chapters long. See you in a week's time! (Unless you tell me to give up the story. Even then, for the purposes of closure, I'll continue to post.)


	3. Reluctant Rejection

"Reluctant Rejection"

Severus met her outside the gargoyle, and escorted her to the guest quarters so that she could stay with her parents that night. He understood her desire to be with them, as she was so upset over her former professor's death.

"What did you tell Professor Dumbledore?" he asked quietly. "You know; about how to kill Voldemort?"

"He's found a way to become immortal, to a certain extent," she said. "But there's a way to stop him. I don't know whether I should tell you any more than that."

"I see," he said, frowning.

"I know you do," she said, gripping his arm tighter, resting her head on his shoulder, "and I love you all the more for it." The tears began to descend. "And to think that you were _this close_ to… that I almost lost you because of my own, foolish actions. All for the sake of… Oh, Merlin. All those people are dead, Severus. All because of…"

"Shh!" he insisted, and he drew her into his arms. They were near windows, and the light of the half-moon shone through. He pulled her over to the side, and leaned against one of the ledges, stroking his girlfriend's cheeks to rid her of the tears.

"Only one good thing has come out of tonight," she whispered, thinking back to Peter Pettigrew's death. Maybe the Potters would now be saved…

"You're so brave to have remembered all that information for the headmaster, and under so much pressure," Severus murmured, and he kissed her forehead. Hermione knew that she could never tell anyone. They'd never understand, never comprehend the desperation she had been feeling when she concocted her plan. No. No one could ever know.

"I did what I had to do," she said, and she held onto him for dear life. He stroked her back gently, murmuring sweet nothings to soothe her, increasing the pressure of his hold until she was pressed right up against him.

"Hermione?" he said, and she tilted her head up.

"Yes, Severus?"

"I… Will you marry me? Please?" Her eyes widened in horror, but he barrelled on. "I love you; I can't lose you. We'll be together, I just know it, and I want to do this the honourable way. Of course, I'll ask your father permission for…"

"No, Severus," she said quietly, shaking her head. "I can't marry you."

"Wha… why not?" His expression became closed, and his hands tensed where they were on her back. "You've just said that you love…"

"I'd love to marry you, but I just can't," she said. "But I'll see you again one day…"

"Presumably once you're married to someone else," he said, pushing her away none too gently. "Someone handsome, wealthy, _good_." He spat out the last word. Hermione started forward, shaking her head, and she started to protest. "No, _Granger_." The word struck her as thought it were a slap. "You've made it perfectly clear."

"I've said that I _want_ to mar…"

"Then why won't you?" he bellowed, and she shrank back. She couldn't tell him.

"I…" She drew a deep breath, and prepared herself to say that she would, indeed, marry him one day, but he sighed.

"Don't bother explaining yourself," he said. "I'm tired, and I'm going to bed. But just so you know, Granger? I… I never want to see you again."

He turned and stalked off, leaving Hermione to sink to the floor, wishing that they had never attempted to change the future. It only ended, as she was quickly discovering, in utter, utter heartbreak.

**

* * *

**

Okay, now we've had Hermione's extremely stupid plan, and Severus' extremely bitter reaction. What else can I do to make you hate my characters? Hmm. Oh, and no flames, please. I live in Brisbane; it's hot enough here, even in autumn. The only flames I want are those in a fireplace, with a container of floo powder nearby. Anyone got any?


	4. She Has a Dream

"She Has a Dream"

Regret. That was one of the many emotions that Hermione felt. She wished they could go back in time, or even forward in time, and stop her from going back to the past. Even if they managed that, she'd never forget the look on Severus' face when she rejected his proposal. If only she could have said 'yes'! Definitely regret. Regret, pain, heartbreak, resentment, self-hatred. She would never be able to apologise enough. It was a good thing she had never told him about her time-travelling, as he'd be even angrier at her deception.

Sleep was a while coming, and she tossed and turned in the throes of a nightmare. Professor Snape kept dying over and over; Severus kept saying that he never wanted to see her again: it would all alternate. She woke up with a loud gasp in her parents' guest quarters, on her former professor's couch/bed. She wore the blanket that he had transfigured, and kept innocently draped over the sofa to double as a throw rug. It smelt like him, and it dawned on her that his scent hadn't changed over nearly two decades. Hermione inhaled the fabric deeply, and settled back to sleep.

This time, memories punctuated her slumber. Happy memories. When they first met as he stumbled from the fireplace in Dumbledore's office; when he kissed her after they battled the Marauders; meals with the other Slytherins; stolen moments of time; even when he came to her rescue at the manor.

When she woke a second time, she transfigured an ornament into a glass, filled it with water, and drank deeply. She reversed the transfiguration, and forced herself as deeply into the bed as she could, pulling the cover around her until she was wrapped up in her own cocoon.

She was now in the Gryffindor common room, talking to her friends. Harry's younger brother, Lance, was sitting by the fireplace, playing Exploding Snap with Hanna McKinnon. Hermione and her friends were in their seventh year. Graduation was tomorrow night. Lavender, Parvati, Tracey, and Francine were talking about their dresses, but Hermione was busy reading a potions magazine. Their Defence professor had been behaving strangely the last few months, especially during the talks between the older students and staff members. It was a concept that Dumbledore had developed a couple of years ago. Relaxing sessions between staff and students.

It was like Hermione was living an entirely different life through her peculiar dreams, as though it was a last-minute study session. She could almost taste the atmosphere; it felt like she was really living in this dream. There was such clarity.

She lived through the next day as well, or at least the morning. Why were there more students than she remembered in her time? It was like her memories were changing. Now she knew how Professor Snape had felt, and started to get a headache. She awoke, took another drink, and returned to sleep.

Only this one was blissfully dreamless.

**

* * *

**

Yes, yes. We'll get back to some semblance of plot soon. This is kind of a plot progression. Next chapter, the Grangers return to the future, and Hermione has a decision to make. What will she do? Any requests?

**(Okay, I wouldn't necessarily follow your requests, unless they coincide with my plot notes. In that case, that would be really spooky. Don't scare me like that.)**


	5. Time to Go

"Time to Go"

They were packed up, and had said their goodbyes. Hermione and Dumbledore had triple-checked her information to make sure that they had everything right. They watched her memories, taking copious notes. Alan and Jean Granger were worried about their daughter. She refused to tell them what was wrong, just that she was melancholy about going home after having made… friends in this time. Her pause was only brief, but noticeable when she choked on the word.

Once outside the gates of Hogwarts, leaving as quietly as they could, Hermione apparated her parents to the cave where the Dolorean was hidden. It was almost pitch black, being nearly midnight for the purposes of secrecy, so Hermione had to use her wand for light.

"Back to the time when we left?" Mr. Granger suggested when they were inside the car.

"A minute after," Mrs. Granger replied. "We don't want to run into ourselves, do we?"

"No. What do you think, Hermione?"

"Whatever's fine with you," she said quietly, missing Professor Snape again. She remembered how she had held onto him when they travelled in the Dolorean the first time around. She was alone in the backseat now, and found herself curling up, as if to protect herself from the outside world. In a way, she was. She was trying to protect herself from the heartache that it presented in its very existence; forgetting, of course, that the heartache came from within.

"Let's go," Mrs. Granger said quietly, and her husband nodded back. Flipping on the headlights, he drove the car out of the cave as quietly as possible, not that it mattered. The area was completely desolate.

The flux capacitor was on. The date and time was set, and triple-checked, as well. They set off, Mr. Granger putting the 'pedal to the metal', as he jokingly put it. Hermione didn't even notice, and her parents sighed. She placed a hand on the glass of the window.

"_Severus_," she whispered, choked up, and she let out a sob. Mrs. Granger looked around at her daughter, but then had to return her attention to the front as the needle hit eighty-eight miles an hour. Lights sparked all around the car; but, again, Hermione noticed nothing. She could almost see Severus' face after he, Charlotte, and Regulus had rescued her. Such relief, such joy, such… love. She buried her face in the cushion, her nose jolting against it when the car landed in the nineties with a loud thump. The brightness of nature's beacon pierced her eyes.

As soon as they pulled to a stop, Mrs. Granger stumbled out of the car. The Browns hurried over to them, and Mr. Granger stepped out of the Dolorean. Hermione struggled to sit up, and Dr. Brown helped her out of the time-machine once she felt ready to face the world.

"Miss Granger," he greeted her, lifting his hat. Hermione tried to smile, but instead tears fell. Clara took her into her arms, and pulled her over to her mother.

"Oh, Hermione," Mrs. Granger said, and she took her daughter into her arms. "Tell me what's wrong. Please. I'm here for you; you know that."

"I-I know. I just… I wish that I'd stayed. Dr. Brown," she said, twisting around. "Please. I have to go back. He's all alone. He needs me."

"Professor Snape died," Mr. Granger murmured, and the doctor nodded.

"We all know that he had a difficult life," he said. "With any luck, you've changed all that."

"He hates me," Hermione said, and she sniffled. "I've made my choice. I have to return to the past. He wants to marry me, and damn it! I wanted to say 'yes' so much!" Everyone was shocked at this revelation, and looked at each other; but she continued. "Oh, it's such a shock, isn't it? That he might have loved me. Seems inconceivable, I know. But he _did_, and I love him back. If I could go back, and change things… Agree; accept his proposal. Please, Mum!" she said, turning back to her mother. "Please, let me go back. Dad," she added, looking at him. "Please say 'yes'. Please say that you'll let me return."

"Miss Granger, you belong here," Dr. Brown said. "You have more people than just your parents in this time. Would you take _all_ your loved ones with you to the past?"

"N-no," Hermione whispered, and she dropped her gaze to the ground. She stepped away from her mother. "No; you're right."

"I… I think I have a solution," Clara said, and everyone looked at her.

**

* * *

**

Is anyone going to guess her plan? It's quite inspired, even though I'm probably only saying so myself.


	6. Christmas Day Each Year, Part One

"Christmas Day Each Year, Part One"

_1979_

Hermione was apprehensive. She was still in love with Severus Snape, and wondered how he would receive her. She had given him more than enough time to miss her, to wish that he could see her again. At least, she hoped that it was enough time. Maybe he'd hate her for taking this long to visit him. But she had to try. And Mrs. Brown had had a really good idea. She and the Doc didn't mind providing the extra power for the Dolorean, and Hermione was able to make a series of visits that would change their lives.

"S-severus?" she called softly, knocking at the door of Spinner's End. She could only hope that he'd be there. Some footsteps, tentative at first, approached the door. Then they paused, pounded into a short run, and the door was ripped open. He looked at her, hardly able to believe. She had used glamours to make herself look older, and Transfigured her clothes as well.

"Hermione," he said, his voice barely a breath. She nodded, and he walked forward. Slowly, he drew her into his arms. Words were unnecessary.

_1980_

He clearly hadn't been expecting her, even though last year she had promised to come. He was at Spinner's End for Christmas again, and looked surprised when he saw her there. She thought she had seen a flash of hope when he opened the door; and hope was quickly replaced with joy.

"Hermione," he whispered, and once again they didn't need words. He pulled her inside, and had the second happy Christmas that he had ever had.

The first was last year.

_1981_

This time, she was the one to initiate the embrace. With one fluid motion, she had leapt into his arms, peppering his face with kisses. It had only been a matter of minutes for her, but every wondrous visit just made her fall deeper in love with him; not to mention the fact that his happiness made her happy.

This was the first year without Voldemort that he knew; but the death of Lily Potter had hit him hard, and he clung to her that Christmas night. She just held him in her arms the whole night, and her parents raised their eyes to the heavens when they saw her morning hair upon her return to the future.

_1982_

Hermione and sent her Patronus, asking Severus to meet her in Hogsmeade. He must have run all the way there, because he arrived at the meeting place outside The Three Broomsticks not long after her silver messenger returned. He was out of breath, and she had to wait at least five minutes before the stitch in his side had disappeared, and they were able to do anything amorous. The snow in Hogsmeade, however, couldn't compare to the magic of their love.

_1983_

Another white Christmas in Hogsmeade, the second of many. They threw snowballs at each other, made snow angels, and made a snow person of each other. Hermione was tempted to suggest making snow children, but wasn't sure if they were at that stage yet, and didn't want to frighten him off.

_1984_

In six and a half years' time, Hermione would start at Hogwarts, which meant that they only had six Christmases left together… at least until 1998. Then she hoped that he could forgive her for everything.

"Duck!" Severus shouted, and he threw himself on Hermione, pushing her to the ground as a huge snow ball whizzed over them. They glanced to the trees, and saw something that looked like a large shadow.

"Hagrid?" Hermione called, but there was no answer. She shrugged, which was difficult with Severus atop her. He smirked down at her, and lowered his lips to hers. When she felt the snow melt underneath her, she pushed at him ineffectively, and he just chuckled.

"I knew that snowball would do the trick," he murmured directly into her ear, his breath tickling her. She gasped, and then hit him on the arm.

"For Merlin's sake, Severus!"

"Quiet, woman," he said, and he dropped a kiss onto her lips, shutting her up in a most pleasing way.

_1985_

They sat in a tree this time, tickled by pine needles on all sides as they held onto each other. Their snuggling went completely interrupted. No joking, no playfulness. It was a year of peace, more peaceful than any before it. Severus was living for these yearly visits, and hadn't jeopardised them by asking why he only saw her once a year, and why she didn't seem to age as quickly as him. He felt younger with her, certainly. In fact, if he was lucky enough—and he was very lucky when it came to Hermione—when she visited next year, he would be prepared.

He would propose properly, and make sure that she'd say 'yes' this time.

**Was Clara's idea good? More Christmases next chapter!**


	7. Christmas Day Each Year, Part Two

"Christmas Day Each Year, Part Two"

_1986_

There was nothing special this year. Severus had seemed a bit on edge, and Hermione pressed him about it; but he just cuddled her under the tree they sat in last year. Every so often, he'd go to speak, but would stop himself at the last moment, and then look ashamed. Hermione wondered what he had done, but didn't want to lose him by asking, even though she knew that she was the one with the power here.

She hated the thought, but it was true.

Only four years left.

_1987_

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Severus?"

She snuggled up to him, moving her feet a little in the snow as she shifted to throw her right leg over his. Her right hand slipped through the front of his cloak as she pressed herself as close to him as humanly possible. He shivered, and she frowned up at him.

"I was just wondering…" he began, but he trailed off. Well, it was a start.

"You were wondering… what, exactly?" She sat up, her hand slipping away.

He couldn't do it. He just couldn't.

"Do you… do you love me?" There. Nice save, Severus, he thought sarcastically, and she blinked. Well, the question wasn't entirely without its merits. She kissed him so passionately that he was surprised his heart was still going afterwards.

"Oh, you foolish, foolish man," she said, gasping for her breath between words. "Do you really feel so insecure?"

"If I said 'yes', would you kiss me like that again?" he asked, and he smirked at her shocked look.

"I… you… Well, I think I could only manage that once a year," she replied. "You Slytherin."

"You Gryffindor."

_1988_

"Marry me. For real, this time." Severus could have kicked himself for his choice of words, and he went to correct himself; but she spoke first.

"W-what?"

"I… I want you to marry me. I know how things went last time, and I can never forgive myself for the way I reacted, and the way I treated you. I also know that you can only meet me once a year, even though I don't know why…"

"Oh, Severus, I'd love to marry you… one day. But I can't yet. And I _will_ tell you why I can only visit you once a year. Can we just… can we not think about that for now? It's Christmas, and I want to spend the day with you. I only ever want to be with you."

He smiled, genuinely smiled, and bowed to her wishes.

_1989_

Her second-last Christmas with Severus, Hermione played a game of hide-and-seek; or perhaps treasure hunt was more accurate. She left a trail of clues so that he had to find her, and was almost prepared for him when he finally found her. She had been watching him with a scrying glass, but was sporting enough to put it away once he had found the final clue, just waiting for him to pounce.

She certainly wasn't disappointed, though she didn't expect the loud, completely out of character "Gotcha!" that he shouted as he leapt on her. She shrieked, and burst out laughing, almost breathless when he began the tickling. Hermione loved to hear his laughter, and was always so proud that she was the cause of it.

"Let… let me go!" she insisted, trying to roll him off her.

"Never!" he replied.

_1990_

Hermione was quiet this time. Severus was immediately on guard, and really began to worry when tears started to trail down her cheeks.

"What's wrong, darling?" he asked, pulling her into his arms. "Don't cry."

"I c-can't help it," she said, sobbing, the term of endearment making her task more difficult. "I won't see you again for years… and yet I will. But not like this. No, not like this. Not until… not until 1998. May 1998. I can't… you'll see me, but…"

"You're not making sense, Hermione."

"I know. Severus… you'll next see me September first, next year. But…"

"You said 1998…"

"Let me finish." He nodded, and she took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm from the future. I'll be your student at Hogwarts, starting next year." His face was completely impassive, and she tightened her hold on him, determined not to let him go. "I've been using a time machine to travel back each year so that you won't forget me, and to give you hope. I have no idea what's been going on each year, but I won't be able to visit you until I'm at the age where I'll remember all of this. I'm so sorry that I lied about who I was all this time, but if you knew… oh, if you only knew…"

"Knew what?" Nothing could be discerned from his voice because of its neutral tone.

"You had such a horrible future ahead of you. I like to think that my parents and I have improved things through our… intervention."

"I see," he said slowly. "And that's why you've refused my proposal… twice."

"Yes."

He stayed still, and Hermione was worried that she really had lost him. Finally, his eyes reconnected with hers, and there was love in them.

"Then I'll wait as long as it takes," he whispered, and she cried in relief.

**

* * *

**

Hurrah! Merlin, only three chapters left.


	8. Important Changes

"Important Changes"

"Thank you for that, Clara," Hermione said, emerging from the Dolorean for the last time, grateful for the driving lessons her father had given her during the summer before her sixth year. "And thank you, Dr. Brown."

"You're welcome, Miss Granger," he said, and he bowed gallantly, removing his hat with a dramatic sweep. "I can only hope that your professor is alive and well."

"Even if he isn't, we got the chance to make peace," she replied, dropping her head. She took a few deep breaths, and then raised tear-free eyes to the people surrounding her. Hermione knew for a fact that they had changed history; but for the better?

"It's been an honour and a pleasure meeting you," Mr. Granger said to the Browns.

"And for letting me say goodbye," Hermione whispered as she embraced Clara.

"We'll see you again someday, I hope," Mrs. Granger said.

"You can count on it," the Doc said, grinning. Soon after, the Grangers Side-Along Apparated to Hogsmeade, which didn't look that much different. Had their stay in the past not affected things at all, aside from getting Professor Snape killed?

"Oh, _please_ let things be better," Hermione murmured, and Mrs. Granger placed an arm around her daughter's waist. The other she placed around her husband's waist, and they all made their way to the castle.

The Forbidden Forest was intact; that was the first thing that Hermione noticed. The grounds themselves didn't look battle-torn. Had they got back on the wrong day? No; they were definitely on time. Maybe the Final Battle had yet to occur; or maybe it was all over with by now?

There was only one way to find out.

"C'mon," Hermione said to her parents, dragging them through the gates. The anti-Muggle wards seemed to be stronger these days. Or perhaps, because they had been from the future, they weren't affected while in the past. Either way, they kept trying to pull away from the school.

The doors were open, and there was a buzz from inside. Hermione checked the time, and was surprised to see that everyone would be eating dinner. Earlier this day, she was supposed to have been returning with her parents from Australia, and Professor Snape had met them at the Ministry. Where was he now? Was he even alive?

They had their answer soon enough.

"Miss Granger!"

Hermione and her parents all jumped where they stood, their jaws dropping as Severus Snape approached them. Gone were the tight black robes. In place were black trousers, a long-sleeved white shirt, and dark green and black vest. The Grangers pulled themselves together, except for Hermione. She was studying the face of her former professor—and, indeed, former boyfriend—in amazement. He looked so much younger, and not as pale as he used to.

"P-professor," she said, and she swallowed as he approached. His frown wasn't as fierce as it used to be; and when he was close enough, she could see a smile in his black eyes. "H-hello, sir. How are you?"

"Well, Miss Granger," he said, raising an eyebrow. "But I believe the headmaster would like to see you." He was alive! Professor Dumbledore was alive! Wasn't he? Hermione didn't allow the surprise to register on her face. She merely waited for the potions master to continue. "Your parents are back safe and sound, I see."

"Yes, sir."

"Good. You'd better go to the office right now. Of course, you can see your friends first, and assure them of your safe return. They can keep your parents company, I'm certain."

"Of course, sir."

"Very well. Don't be long."

"No, sir. Thank you, Professor."

There were more students than Hermione remembered, and she knew that she'd get a headache if she stayed much longer around these people who may as well have been strangers to her. She didn't glance at the staff table, knowing that the headmaster was waiting for her in his office. She said a hasty 'hello' to her friends, and then took every shortcut that she knew up to the stone gargoyle. Not knowing the password, she frowned in confusion. But Professor Snape rounded the corner, and saw her look of frustration. He crept up behind her.

"Belladonna," he whispered into her ear. She jumped, and turned around. Then she smiled, and preceded him into the office. He smirked as she looked around the office.

"Um… Professor?" she called softly.

"I suppose you were expecting Albus Dumbledore, Hermione?" Professor Snape asked, amused. He leaned back against the door, using his back to close it the last inch of the way.

"Well, I…"

"He retired five years ago," he said quietly, walking up to her. She bumped into the back of the chair she was standing in front of as he approached. "Professor McGonagall had no desire to… captain the school."

"_You're_ the headmaster," she whispered, her eyes widening.

"And I want _very_ much to see you," he continued, placing his hands on her hips. "But first, my Hermione: a history lesson."

**

* * *

**

Hurrah! In the next chapter, you'll get a potted (ha!) history of life since the Grangers left Hogwarts. After all, Hermione's memories need to be adjusted, so the 'new' headmaster will be doing that. Okay? Okay.

**Only two chapters remain!**


	9. A Lesson in History

"A Lesson in History"

Without the support of the younger generation of Slytherins, Lord Voldemort had difficulties building up his army. The only supporters he was able to gain were ones that he cajoled, coerced, and threatened into his band of Death Eaters. Only a few students from Slytherin joined his ranks; and, as they were loathe to turn their wands on their friends, either they didn't last long, or they switched sides.

Somehow, the Dark Lord managed to keep things on track on his side, and the war continued until 1981. Based on the information that Hermione had given Professor Dumbledore, a band of students and past students had been recruited not to join the Order of the Phoenix, but to form an even more secret organisation, one so secret that it didn't even have a name. It was simply referred to as the 'group'.

These were the people responsible for finding and destroying horcruxes.

"What happened to Reg and Barty?" Hermione asked quietly, sitting opposite Headmaster Snape in his office. His eyebrows shot up.

"Didn't you look at the staff table when you were in the Great Hall?" he asked. She shook her head. "Well, Barty's teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts, so he's Professor Crouch… why are you laughing?"

Hermione looked up from where she was bent over double in her chair, tears of laughter landing on the floor.

"He… he…" she began. She forced herself to calm down before continuing. "In our fourth year, he taught us Defence, only disguised as Mad-Eye Moody. That's because he… you know what? None of this is relevant, as things have clearly changed… a lot."

"That they have," he said, nodding in mild confusion. "Reg is an Auror, along with his brother, Potter, and Lupin. He tells me that they still sulk every so often that their other friend, Pettigrew, didn't live to join them."

Just as well, Hermione thought, but she simply gestured for him to continue. So he went on with the story.

Narcissa, now the Charms teacher, had married Lucius, and he had turned spy, passing on information to the Order of the Phoenix. Reg had joined the 'group'. He had married a girl from Hufflepuff. They had two children, one who was in her sixth year at Hogwarts. Ginny Weasley was one of her best friends, as was Cordelia Malfoy, Draco's younger sister. Barty had done an apprenticeship in Defence, and had been teaching the subject since 1984.

During the Final Battle in 1981, Lily Potter had died. The battle was fierce, and things weren't going as well as the Light had hoped, despite the smaller number of Death Eaters than in Hermione's original time. Lily had used herself as a distraction so that Voldemort could be killed. He had struck her down, putting him off guard long enough for him to be hit by the Killing Curse.

The curse had been fired by Severus Snape.

"Oh, sir!" Hermione said, her eyes wide. "That was so brave of you. I'm so proud."

"And yet you don't call me 'Severus'," he said, tilting his head. "No matter." He followed this with a shrug. "It's time to alter your memories, Miss Granger. I believe you'll find life a lot easier."

"What do you mean…"

"I've searched for a solution ever since you told me that you came from the future—from now," he said, leaning forward on his desk. "I found something. It adjusts a person's memory when they remember things as being different… no. How can I put this better? If a person, for example, remembers seeing someone die, and then goes back two hours to stop that death happening, they still _remember _that death. Even though, thanks to them, it never happened."

"I understand," Hermione said. "Go on."

"This spell is designed to acclimatise a person's memories so that, anything they remember differently, will be erased from their mind, and the new reality placed there instead. I will do the same thing with your parents, though I rather believe that it will be a more difficult recovery for you."

"Naturally."

"So… are you willing to undergo this?"

"Do I have a choice, sir?" she asked, and she raised her eyes to his. He could now see the tears, and realised the problem.

"You need to do this, Hermione," he said seriously. "And think about it. You really were there. You really did come back. I think you'll find that it doesn't change your memories of us."

"And if it does?" she asked, blinking back tears.

"Then think of this," he said, and he stood. Walking slowly around the desk, he raised his hand, indicating that she should stand up. She obeyed, and allowed him to draw her into his arms. They kissed gently. "I do love you, Hermione. And I look forward to having you back."

"I'll _never _forget _this_," she vowed, and they kissed again.

**

* * *

**

Hopefully, that shall be the case. I'm going to start writing the last chapter immediately, and then… hurrah! That'll be another story completed, won't it?


	10. The End of Bad Things

"The End of Bad Things"

"Verus memoriae."

The dark tones of Severus Snape sealed Hermione's fate. She would now be able to remember her new school days. Next thing she knew, a Sleeping Draught had been tossed down her throat, and she lost consciousness in the hospital wing as old memories were steadily replaced, from the moment she found out that she was a witch, right up until…

Mr. and Mrs. Granger took an hour and a half each to awake, regaining consciousness at almost the same time. Hermione, however, took six hours. The headmaster never left her side, hoping that he had done the right thing. The Grangers were all right; but the majority of their memory restoration spanned over the last year. They would now no longer remember anything about Australia.

When Hermione stirred after six hours and twelve minutes, Professor Snape leapt to his feet. He loomed over her, watching her face so that when her eyes opened, he would be the first person that she'd see. Over the years, he had been kind to her, as he was to all of the Slytherins.

In her fifth year, he appealed to her academic side, and began having private talks with her about things that interested both of them. Just during the day, and in a quiet corner of the library; but he knew that she harboured a crush for him. All part of his plan. If she didn't remember falling in love with him, she would at least remember having feelings for him.

"S-sir?" she asked when she saw him. He knew that his face fell then, but he was happy that she seemed to be all right. She remembered him at any rate, so she hadn't lost her mind. That had been just another risk that they had had to take.

"Miss Granger," he said, nodding. "Need some help sitting up?"

"Yes, please," she said, and he placed a hand at the small of her back. Once she was sitting, she smiled at her parents, and waved. "Thank you… Severus."

His head snapped down, eyes widening, and she grinned at him.

"Please tell me that you remember," he begged her quietly. "Please, Hermione." She raised a hand and rested it on his left cheek. She gently stroked from his eye outwards with her thumb, and smiled at him.

"Do you really think I'm going to let you back out of our engagement?" she murmured, and his face broke into a genuine smile.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he said.

"And… thank you for making me love you all over again," she said shyly. "Those sessions in the library… never a crush. Love all the way, Severus."

"Kiss me," he said.

"You're the headmaster…"

"Yes; and as such, I'm issuing an order, _Miss Granger_."

"Very well then, _Professor_."

"Break it up, there!" Mr. Granger called from his hospital bed. Hermione and Severus broke off their kiss, and glared at him.

"Well… only a few days before you graduate," the headmaster whispered to his now-fiancé. "After that… the future is ours."

"It always was," Hermione replied, and she kissed him again, ignoring her father's distant protests.

**

* * *

**

The end!

Aw!!!

**Enjoyed the story? Then review!**

**Oh, and Harry lived. Just in case you were wondering, since he died in the first chapter of "The Start of Something Bad".**

'**Verus memoriae' means 'true memories', or 'real memories'. So glad I bought that Latin dictionary…**


End file.
